Another Quiet Day IN Dodge
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: The town of Dodge City has survived another season of cowboys fresh from cattle drives. Now that things have calmed down Matt and Kitty plan to get away from town. However circumstances make it hard to get away.


ANOTHER QUIET DAY IN DODGE

One of my favorite episodes is A QUIET DAY IN DODGE, so I decided to write a sequel, where Matt is awake, the trail herds are gone for the season, Dodge is quiet, and he and Kitty are trying to find some alone time alone which seems impossible due to a series of mishaps. I thought the casting of Margaret Hamilton in that original episode was sheer genius and I loved the Doolin and Crimps characters. Their story line is from Flatt and Scruggs characterization on The Beverly Hillbillies. *SPICE ALERT* If this is not your cup of tea then is may not be something you want to read it.

Still don't own them, no money exchanged hands.

THE BEGINNING

Doctor Galen Adams was on his way to Delmonico's to meet Marshal Matt Dillon for breakfast. As he got to the door of the restaurant Matt's sometime deputy Festus Haggen was going in.

"What are you doin here?" The doctor asked.

"Why shoot Doc me an Matthew is a havin breakfast with you." Festus told him.

'I don't remember asking you to breakfast."

"Well golly bill Doc Matthew done asted me." The hill man explained.

"Hmph." Was all the doctor said as he walked into restaurant and spotted the lawman.

"Did you invite this freeloader to breakfast Matt?"

"Yes I did. Why?" Matt inquired.

Rubbing his finger across his moustache and putting his battered hat on a chair Adams responded, "I was hoping for a nice quiet meal to aid my digestion and start my day."

Festus was flustered. "There he goes again Matthew, a hoopin and a hollerin about nuthin. Why eatin with ole Ruth is more pleasanter than this."

"That's where you should be eating, in a barn." Adams grumbled.

"Here I wasa fixin to buy both a ya breakfast but ya kin fergit it ya ole quakedy quake."

"You buyin a meal? Did you feel the earth move Matt?" Adams inquired.

Throwing down his napkin the big man said, "If you two can't behave I'm leavein. You two are doing nothing for my digestion."

"Don't do that Matt." Doc said. "I'll do my best to not let him get to me."

"You old knothead." Festus muttered.

After things settled down and the men ordered the good doctor asked, "What are your plans for today Matt?"

"Well Kitty and I were thinking about going on a picnic this afternoon and relaxing. Those cowboys were worse than ever this year and we could both could use a break." He explained.

"Oh a picnic and relaxing eh." Doc remarked.

"That's right doctor." Matt grinned.

Festus offerred, "Maybe ah could join ya and be your chaperony."

The physician looked disgusted. "I don't think they need a chaperony."

"Well why not we could do some fishin and I was fixin to get somethin for havin a fishy fry Haggen style."

Matt seemed rather embarassed. "Well, Festus we weren't really planning on fishing this time. Kitty and I haven't had much time to talk what with the trail herds here and I thought getting her away for a few hours would do us both good."

Doc was muttering under his breath, "I'll just bet you did."

Then there was a ruckus in the kitchen. A drunken cowboy had followed one of the waitresses into the kitchen and was trying to kiss her. She was screaming at him and trying to hit and scratch him. Matt ran into the kitchen and grabbed the man and knocked him to the floor. He went to calm the hysterical girl and she lashed out and scratched him.

When she realized what happened she started to cry. "Oh Marshal Dillon I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Cindy you didn't know what you were doing." A crowd had gathered. "Festus take this man to jail."

"Yes'm Matthew." the deputy replied.

Cindy was distraught. "Oh no you're bleeding Marshal."

"Matt put his hand to his face and it was wet with blood. Handing him a wet towel Doc told him they needed to go over to his office to clean the cuts.

On their way Doc told him gleefully, "I can't wait for you to explain this to Kitty."  
"She'll understand Doc." Matt replied.

"You better hope so," the doctor replied.

mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

After Doc had cleaned his scratches the Marshal headed for the Long Branch. Sam was behind the bar washing glasses. 'Where's Kitty?"

"In the office Marshal." Sam directed him

Matt thanked him and headed to the back of the saloon. Kitty was so busy concentrating she didn't hear him come in until he kissed her neck.

She jumped a mile and exclaimed, "Matt Dillon!"

Her face, as she looked at his injury, was scrunched up. What happened to your face?" She asked him.

After he explained she gently touched his face. "Do they hurt?"

"No not really. Although it did sting a bit." He replied.

Trying to get her mind off his face he said,"Don't you look pretty today and you are up early."

Standing looking down at her from his six foot seven inches he was admiring her lowcut green silk dress.

Looking at him shrewdly she said, "My face is up here mister."

"Now Kitty!" He protested. "You can't blame a fella for lookin."

"And you always take the opportunity to have a good view with your height advantage." She added.

"Well maybe you should wear less revealing clothes." He suggested.

Raising an eyebrow she inquired, "Is that what you really want?"

Slightly embarassed he said, "Well...no...or maybe you could save it just for me."

"Hmmm... I'll think about that but I thought you liked me better with no clothes." She teased.  
"Kathleen Russell, such talk to the Marshal of Dodge City." He pulled her close.

Pulling his lips down to hers she whispered, "Less talk, more action Cowboy."

"Yes ma'am," he answered as he pulled her closer.

He began to fumble with the buttons on her dress as their kisses became more intense. They were leaning against her desk as she slid her arms around his waist. "Oh Kitty," he moaned, "it has been too long.

Touching his belt buckle she could already tell how much he wanted her. He pulled on her skirts until they were gathered around her waist. He looked at her in surprise 'You don't have your undergarments on."

Stroking him gently she breathed, "I was hoping you would stop by."

He was unbuttoning his pants as they heard a crash and Sam's voice calling, "Miss Kitty, Marshal, HELP!"

Hastily straightening themselves they hurried out to an amazing scene. Festus was lying on the basement steps and Sam was almost on top of him and they were all wet. "What on earth happened here Sam?" His boss asked.

"Festus was helpin me with these beer barrels," Sam explained. "One of the barrels slipped and broke spilling beer all over us and down we went. I think Festus is hurt."

Matt helped Sam first and Kitty had gone to get towels. The bartender was upset because he was dripping beer all over the floor. Pushing the barrel pieces away the Marshal got to his deputy and when he tried to move him he groaned in pain. "Matthew doncha knowed I donn a thank I kin move."

The law man said, "Just stay still Festus. Kitty go get Doc. Sam send someone for Newly."

Within minutes Doc was there having already heard a commotion up in his office. After examining the patient Doc declared, "I don't think anything is broken but get a couple men to carry him to my office."

By the time Festus was up at Doc's Matt and Sam were on their way to change clothes. Kitty was busy minding the saloon until Fred came in to relieve her.

Matt finally got up to Doc's office and found Festus in the back room. The doctor told him the hill man had wrenched his back and just needed rest.

As soon as Matt walked in the door Festus had started fussing. "Matthew that old scudder's been a pokin an a proddin me somethin awful."

Trying to calm his deputy the law man explained, "Well he had to check you out."

"Well it donn make a licka sense to me." Festus complained.

Coming to the doorway Doc retorted, "So you are a diagnostican now are you?"

"A what?" Festus was puzzled.

"Oh forget it!" Adams said in disgust

Matt said, "Well he can't be in too much pain, he's still talkin."

Pulling on his ear and shaking his head Doc commented, " I wouldn't have believed it but I gave him some laudanum and its made him complain and talk more."

"You old knothead what'd ya wanna do that for?"

Waving his hat in the air Matt told them he was leaving and he could hear them still arguing as he walked out the door.

mkmmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmkm

Matt headed for the Long Branch to see how things were going and to tell Kitty he would be by in an hour to leave for their picnic, when he heard a voice behind him. That annoying sound could only belong to one person.

Doffing his hat he said, "Good morning Miss Pry."

"Marshal while you have been wasting time going into saloons my vegetable gardens have been being destroyed." She stated firmly.

"Trying to not make too big a sigh the law man asked resignedly, "What happened Miss Pry?"

Edsel Pry was disgusted. "It was those awful Thompsons boys. I have spoken to you about them before."

"Alright, what did they do this time?" Matt inquired.

"Well as you know Mr Dillon I grow prize winning cucumbers and lettuce. Well I caught them trying to steal them last week. Now today they have trampled all over my garden and I am not sure what is missing."

"What do you want me to do?" Matt asked her.

"I want those holligans punished." Miss Pry announced.

She was getting on his nerves. "This isn't really offiicial law business you know, but which Thompson boys were they? You know there are quite a few."

"It was Jamie and Tim." She stated firmly.

"Why they are only five and six years old." The Marshal was surprised.

Edsel Pry was adamant, "They are still thieves. Their parents are irresponsible so it's your job to put the fear of God into them."

Putting his hands up in surrender Matt said, "Fine, I'll stop over there today."

"I think you should go now Marshal while it's still fresh in their minds and I know my good friend, the Attorney General, will be happy to know you are protecting the citizens of Dodge."

He told her there had been an accident in the bar that morning and he needed to make sure everything was back to normal.

She told him, "I'm sure Miss Russell will survive not seeing you for a short while."

Ducking his head so the older woman couldn't see his red face he muttered, "I'll go to the Thompsons right now."

Marching away from him she said, "Thank you Marshal."

Matt debated about going in to explain to Kitty but knew if Miss Pry found out he wouldn't hear the end of it. So he headed for the Thompson's home just outside Dodge. Bob Thompson was a tanner and made a fairly good living but he had six boys and they just had a new baby girl.

Bob looked up as Matt made his way into his workshop. "What brings you out here Matt?"

"Well it's the boys, Bob. Miss Pry complained they made a mess of her vegetable garden and stole some vegetables."

Mr. Thompson sighed. "Which ones?"

"She says it was Jamie and Tim." The law man revealed.

"Well don't you worry Matt I'll tan their hides," the beleagured father promised.

Matt shook his head. "Wait a minute Bob I've got an idea. Call the boys."

Jamie and Tim came running. "Hi Marshal." They chorused.

Dropping down to their level Dillon began, "Now boys we have a problem Miss Pry said you two messed up her garden." The boys hung their heads.

"Now what do you think we should do about it?"

Jamie, the older boy, said, "she's mean, a mean old witch."

"Yeah," Tim chimed in, "she yells at all the kids."

Matt was trying not to smile. "Never the less you can't destroy property and steal her vegetables its against the law. Now I'm not going to take you to jail but tomorrow morning you will go to her house and clean up your mess. Then you will help her plant new vegetables."

Scuffing their feet in the dirt and looking down at the ground they said together, "Aw Marshal."

"You can always spend tonight at the jail."

Their eyes were big as saucers. "Alright," they agreed grudgingly.

"That's fine I'll pick you up bright and early tomorrow." The two men shook hands and the big man headed to Edsel Pry's to explain his plan.

mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

It was late afternoon when the law man was finally at the doors of the saloon once again. Miss Pry had agreed to his plan, he stopped at the office to check the mail and let Newly go to lunch and now he could finally fill Kitty in on everything that happened. He was glad to see Sam once again behind the bar but Kitty was nowhere to be seen.

"How are you feeling Sam?" He inquired.

"I'm fine Marshal," the bartender replied. "How's Fetus?"

"The last I knew he was arguing with Doc." Sam laughed. "Where's Kitty?"

"She's in the back with a whiskey drummer. She should be about done. Can I draw you a beer?"

"That sounds good Sam." The Marshal took his beer and went and sat at their regular table in the back.

A few minutes later Kitty came out with the drummer. After he assured her she would have her order on time he left and she joined Matt. "Well where have you been? Doc's been looking for you,"

"Is Festus alright?" He asked.

"I assume so he didn't say anything different but where have you been?"

He proceeded to tell her about Miss Pry. "I'm sorry our picnic got called off I was looking forward to having you all alone."

"Is that all you were looking forward to Marshal?" She asked coyly placing a hand on his leg under the table.

Matt looked at her and replied, "Perhaps we should go upstairs and talk about it."

She grinned at him. "I think that can be arranged."

As they headed for the stairs Doc came bursting through the batwings doors. "Matt, you get that mutton head out of my office now before I kill him."

The big man thought what now? He asked, "Just what is the problem?"  
"He won't shut up." The physician insisted. "It's one complaint after another. He's worse than you. He's driving me crazy."

Matt was beside himself. "Just what can I do about this?"

"Take him anywhere. How about the jail?" Doc suggested.

The Marshal looked at Kitty who shrugged her shoulders. "Alright I'll get Newly to help me."

He stomped up to the medical office with Newly behind him. When they got to the back bedroom he asked the deputy impatiently, "What is going on up here?"

"Matthew, this ornery ole quackedy quack is a drivin me a crazy. He's been a tellin me ta do this and ta do that. I've a mind ta git up and leave this here bed,  
iffin I could. What he's tryin ta do ta me don't make a lick a sense."

Doc was sputtering. "What did I tell you Matt he doesn't appreciate anything I tried to do for him."

"Why you uppity pill pusher you was tryin ta knock me out with all your fancity medicine sose I wouldana knowd what ya was up to."

Scrubbing his moustache furiously Doc warned. "Get him out of here before there is some mayhem committed."

"May what?" Festus was confused.

Moving toward the bed he told Newly, "Help me get him up he is going to recuperate at the jail."

"You know Matthew I'll bet Miss Kitty woulda let me stay at her place like you did after the Mace Gore gang almost kilt ya."

The Marshal said firmly, "YOU ARE NOT STAYING AT MISS KITTY'S PLACE!"

The doctor and Newly grinned at each other.

Festus complained, moaned and groaned, and dragged his feet all the way to the jail. When they got him as comfortable as possible he told them. "A nice cold beer shore would be tasty bout now."

"You aren't getting any beer with all that laudenum in your system." The law man informed him. "Just rest so you can get up and around as soon as possible."

Newly went back to the gun shop but promised to come and play checkers when he brought Festus' dinner. Matt said he had some business to attend to and would be back later. "THIS was suppose to be my day off."

mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

Marching into the Long Branch the big man looked around. Sam turned around. 'Where is she now Sam?"

"Why she was just here." Sam looked puzzled.

They both looked up as Kitty came in the side door. He grabbed her arm as he said, "Come on we are going where we won't be disturbed and talk. Sam only call us if it is an emergency."

"Yes sir," He told them as they started up the stairs.

She protested, "Matt wait! What are you doing?"

"Don't make me drag you Kitty. Every time I try to spend some time with you today something happens."

Sam had a wide grin on his face as he watched the Marshal herd her up the steps. Whatever the big man had in mind Sam was sure it didn't involve a lot of talk.

Once they were safely behind closed doors he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. When they finally came up for air Matt sighed, "At last."

"Well Cowboy, what other talent do you have? You're a pretty good kisser." She told him breathlessly.

He pulled her against his chest and leaned down and claimed her lips once more in a soul wrenching kiss. As the kiss finally ended he whispered. "Kitty I've missed you."

Placing her hands on his broad chest she told him, "I've missed you too." Leaning against him she sighed.

Slowly he began nibbling on her neck then moved down to her chest unbuttoning the front of her dress as she ran her hands over his back. He cupped a breast in one big hand and leaned down sliding his tongue ever so slowly across the tip. She melted into him softly moaning. Spurred on by the sounds he slid his other hand across her bottom pulling her into him so she had no doubt about his desire for her. As he moved ever so slowly against her she arched her hips to meet his every movement.

Kitty was undressing him more and more quickly as their passion mounted and mounted. "Oh My God Matt you are driving me out of my mind. Please make love to me."

He had just picked her up and headed for the bed when there was a knock at the door and they heard Sam say, "Miss Kitty you better get down here."

Trying to sound as normal as possible she asked, "What is the problem Sam? Can't you handle it yourself?"

"They asked for you." He told her through the door."

Straightening herself as best she could she went to the door. "Who is here Sam?"

Looking embarassed the bartender said, "It's Buck Doolin and Dobie Crimps they are all duded up and they JUST have to see you."

"Duded up? Don't tell me they are getting married again." Kitty was clearly disgusted.

"I don't know but they are wearin diamond stickpins and rings." Her employee informed her.

"Oh Lord! Well I guess I better get this over with. Tell them I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes ma'am and maybe the Marshal should come down just in case," Sam said his face slightly flushed.

The redhead smiled. "I tell him Sam and thanks."

Matt had himself back together and tried to sound gruff. "Well fix your hair and face paint and let's go."

"I'm leaving it down and I'm just going to brush it. My face will have to do." She informed him.

Taking her arm he led her out the door and down the stairs. When Doolin and Crimps saw them they hurried to the staircase."

"Marshal, Miss Kitty, we came to tell you the good news. We struck it rich and we just got married. We want you to meet our wives."

Matt looked sceptical. "More mail order brides?" He asked.

"Oh no Marshal," Crimps told him. "We got us two sisters from Abilene."

"They are over at Mr. Jonas' shoppin right now." Doolin explained. "Let's have a beer while we wait for them."

As they moved to a table Kitty remembered the last time she had seen the men she had dumped their beers over their heads. From their attitude and how glad they were to see them the two men weren't holding a grudge. Just as they began to relax the drovers from Emmett Bauer's spread came in with their month's pay. They doffed their hat to Kitty. Within a few minutes they had card games going and several of them were trying to get the attention of Kitty's girls, Sarah, Mary, and Dorothy and the piano player."

Kitty walked over to the bar and told the rowdy group, "Slow down boys you've got all night." They all yes Miss Kitty'd her but began wolf whistling when two looksome shemales, as Festus would say, came through the door. They were blond haired, blue eyed, identical twins wearing identical dresses in some gauzy material, but one in blue and one in green. Kitty recognized them right away, it was the Jensen Twins. They were little more than early 30's but had had a tough life. Their father had a saloon in Abilene and had put them to work at an early age. She wondered if they were looking for work when Doolin and Crimps got up and escorted them to their table. Even though Kitty was only slightly older than they were they had always seemed much more naive.

"This is my wife Linda," Crimps said proudly,"

"And, this is my bride, Laura." Doolin explained.

Kitty and Matt welcomed them and she shot a warning glance at the Marshal to be careful what he said. "So" Matt asked, "How long have you been married?"

"Just a few weeks," Crimps told them. "We are moving to Denver and building houses next door to each other. We wanted to stop in and tell you about our good fortune and take you to dinner before we leave on the Santa Fe."

While Matt was talking to the men Kitty asked if they remembered her. In her soft voice Laura said, "Of course we do Miss Kitty."

Linda added, "You were nice to us and we never forgot you. Of course we have heard a lot of good things about you since you bought the Long Branch."

"Well that's mighty nice of you to say." Kitty acknowledged their compliment.

They looked at their husbands who were now at the bar talking to Sam and it was Linda who spoke in a low voice. "You probably wonder how we ended up with these two men. Well our pa died and we sold the saloon but had barely enough to survive on for long. All we knew was saloon work so we went to work for the new owner who felt sorry for us. After all we aren't getting any younger. Then one night these two came in from their big strike. They had such a good time celebrating."

Kitty's voice was touched with irony, "I've seen them celebrate." She also was aware that few women could stay in their profession as they aged and if they did the places they could work were not very nice.

"Yes they told us all about it," Laura laughed.

Then she picked up the story where her sister left off. "Anyway at the end of the night, or morning by then, they asked us to breakfast. They treated us like ladies. After a couple of weeks of spending money on us they asked us to marry them and here we are. They may be older but they are gentlemen with us."

Patting their hands Kitty said, "I am so happy for you, you both really deserve it."

Doolin was returning to the table just as Crimps was saying to Matt, "Marriage is great you should try it Marshal." They looked significantly at Kitty.  
. Matt cleared his throat and ducked his head. Kitty almost felt sorry for him...almost. Finally coming to his rescue she said, "I thought I heard some talk about dinner."

"How about seven o'clock?" They asked. "We'll go over to the Dodge House, rest up a little, and meet you at Delmonico's."

They all agreed and the happy couples left. Matt turned to Kitty, "Doesn't that beat all."

"I'm happy for all of them. I knew those girls in Abilene and they had a rough life. Now they can have a life of luxury and you can tell those men are crazy about them."

"I wish them well but what do you want to do to pass the time till we have to go? I took the day off you know." Matt reminded her.

Kitty stretched, "Well I want to take a bath and change my clothes, maybe rest a bit."  
"I would be willing to wash your back." Matt offered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kitty seemed to be thinking about it. "I'm afraid I wouldn't get much bathing done with you there Mr. Dillon."

'Well you never know Miss Russell until you try." The Marshal told her.

She sighed, "You know everytime we have tried to get reacquainted today something has interrupted us."

"I know." he admitted. "Maybe the third time is the charm."

"Alright let's see what happens," Kitty conceded.

Walking up the steps he asked her, "Do you remember the first time I almost caught you in the bath?"

Kitty laughed, "I sure do I thought it was one of the girls. I panicked and told you to stay out. Maybe if I had let you in we would have been together sooner."

"We were together." He protested.

"Not exclusively." She remarked.

He looked at her and smiled. "In my mind we were."

She took his arm and pulled him into their room. "It took you long enough to declare yourself."

"I figured when I was here almost every night I was in town you got the point." Matt explained.  
She grinned at him, "Oh I got the point all right Cowboy, but a girl likes to hear the words sometimes. Now take off that gunbelt and get ready to do some back washing."

"I'm all ready now." He said as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her soundly.

She looked down at him, "I can see that. Perhaps you could slow things down a bit."

He watched her slide her petticoat down and step out of it. Slowly she unbuttoned her top and slid the sleeves down her arms and the dress followed the petticoat. He watched her mesmerized. Moving closer to him she began by taking off his vest and throwing it on a chair. Next came his shirt and he pulled her in so her breasts rubbed against his bare skin. He moaned at her nearness. Then she pushed him onto the bed and bent over to take off his boots.

"Let me help you there," Matt's voice cracked. He pulled her toward him by wrapping his hands around her hips.

Kitty slapped his hands. "Watch those fingers mister. You are breaking my concentration."

"That's my job young lady to have my way with you." He explained.

"You won't be having your way with anyone if you don't let me do MY job." She gave him saucy look.

He pulled his hands away and said, "Proceed ma'am."

She was just getting to his pants when Sam was knocking at the door with the hot water for the bath. "Damn!" She exclaimed. "I forgot about that bath water."

Throwing on her robe she went to the sitting room but not before saying to the big man, "Stay right where you are," Sam poured the steaming buckets in her oversized bathtub. She thanked him and he tried not to look to see where the Marshal was.

Back in her bedroom Matt had taken off his pants and was waiting for her. "We can't let the water get cold." She teased.

"You have business to finish right here." He told her holding out his hand.

Kitty slid her arms around his waist. "We could finish this in the bathtub you know."

"Yes we could" he said thoughfully. "However the bed is more comfortable or we could get comfortable in both places."

"Do you think you are up for the task big man?" She challenged him.

Scooping her up and placing her on the bed he remarked, "I'll leave that decision up to you Miss Russell."

As he began tasting her neck she slid her arms around his chest and leaned back to give him better access. He moved to her mouth as he slowly ran his tongue across her lips. Gently he began kissing her but soon began seeking access to her mouth and tongue. Soon they began an ancient dance mating and thrusting until they were both moaning low in their throats.

"Kitty," he groaned, "You are so beautiful. Let me love you."

"Oh Cowboy, I need you." She sighed. "God help anyone who interrupts us now."

Sliding his hand down her belly and stroking in ever increasing circles to that sensitive spot between her legs he panted, "I hear you honey."

As he began a gentle massage of her intimate area she felt as if she was falling apart. Moving up to meet his hand she urged him to move faster. When he increased the pressure Kitty purred her pleasure. Matt felt himself tighten even more as her muscles clenched around his fingers. He had never been with a woman who could make him desire her so completely. He found himself wanting her more and more. When he was on the trail he found himself missing her desperately. If he was with other people sometimes he had to roll over so as not to embarass himself.

Kitty had begun to kiss him all over. Then she flicked her tongue from the top of his chest, with its wide expanse, down to his hips. She used her fingertips to feather across his pulsating manhood. Oh he was ready for her. She felt him tremble as he flipped her onto her back. He used his knee to spread her legs and she slid them around his waist. He entered her like a dying man looking for a life force.

"I can't wait anymore Kit, I want you, all of you."

She was breathless as she urged him to lay claim to her and begin the primitive dance couples had practiced from the beginning of time.

He moved inside her slowly but she was having none of that as she met him stroke for stroke. His voice was choking as he said, "I can't wait much longer."

Silently she urged him to fill her completely and reveled in the feeling of him making them connected as one. At that point he couldn't hold himself back any longer and he began thrusting faster and faster until she felt his warmth pour through her. He collapsed on her trying not to hurt her but she pulled him onto her loving the feel of their flesh on flesh.

Panting he asked her, "Are you sure you want to take a bath now?"

"Listen to me Mister I am all sweaty now. I also believe I was promised a back wash." She told him trying to get her breath back.

He had to chuckle. "All right ma'am but we will have to hurry now. No more fooling around."

Kitty got up and as she walked by he slapped her bare bottom. "Don't get frisky Marshal unless you mean it."

"Oh I mean it but I'm not sure we have the time for mutual satisfaction and you have enough time to get ready." He informed her.

"Well far be it from me to be late for dinner. I think we have to at least wash up. After all Sam did drag that water up here,"

Pushing her toward the bathing area he told her to hurry. He ended up joining her in the tub to wash her back and he took the opportunity to pull her back against him so he could kiss the back of her neck and run his fingers through shiny red hair. He pressed his fingers along her neck and across her shoulders. Her skin was so smooth and he loved the sprinkling of freckles on her chest and back.

"That feels like heaven I'll give you a hundred years to stop." She sighed.

Move up closer to me," he suggested.

She inched her body so she was pressed up against his impressive physique. "My God Matt already!" She was impressed.

"Maybe now you will realize, young lady, what you do to me." He revealed.

Kitty leaned her head back on his shoulder and said coyly, "I know we are running late Matt but I don't think I should leave you in this condition."

"And just what did you have in mind miss?" He questioned.

Sliding around to face him her body slick from the water she commented, "I think you should let me take care of you."

Brushing drops of water off her breasts and squeezing he replied, "I am putting myself in your hands."

She laughed, "Not exactly what I had in mind but slide down a little." She reached down and massaged him until she had him groaning. Quicky she moved so she was straddling him and together they managed to come together again. As she moved more and more rapidly he was astounded how her muscles managed to enfold him until he couldn't hold back any longer and he called out her name over and over.

They collapsed into the water but not for long as it got colder and colder. Grabbing a towel the big lawman wrapped it around his body. Taking another towel he helped Kitty out of the water and wrapped her snugly in the towel and briskly rubbed her delectable curves. He leaned down and kissed her. "That is on account for later."

"Your planning on there being a later?" She inquired grinning.

"I'm counting on it." He informed her grinning right back at her.

They had to hurry but as they made their way to the bedroom she told him, "It will be the perfect ending to an imperfect day."

"You can say that again." He agreed. "Here's to a quiet evening with no interruptions."

mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

Their dinner with the newlyweds went well. The two men were kind and considerate of their brides. Matt saw Kitty watching them with a melancholy look on her face. He could almost read her thoughts. She was hoping or wondering if this could ever be them. He knew he was guilty of avoiding the subject whenever possible. Whenever anyone mentioned marriage in their presence he tried to pretend not to hear or tried to change the subject. Matt knew Doc asked Kitty to marry him on a regular basis and especially if the Marshal was around; to get his goat. He was further aware if Doc was a lot younger he would give him a run for his money. Many men expressed an interest in the beautiful redhead and at times he had a hard time realizing she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Matt, Matt,!" Kitty broke into his thoughts. "Where were you?"

He smiled at her. "I was just thinking what a nice evening this has been,"

"Well, "She explained, "We are going back to the Long Branch for a nightcap. They are all leaving early tomorrow morning."

Getting up the men pulled out the ladies chairs. Walking back to the saloon they told the newlyweds how much they enjoyed dinner and their time together. "Tweren't nuthing Marshal. We wanted you to help us celebrate and sorta pay back for the trouble we caused last time we were in town." Crimps shared.

"Let's finish the evening with some of my special sippin whiskey." Kitty offered.

When they got back to the bar a party was going on. The drovers had the piano player playing and they were dancing and singing songs with the girls. Festus had managed to hobble down from the jail, not as bad off as they thought, and he and Doc were arguing in the corner.

"Matthew, come on over here and tell this ornery old scudder I'm not the clumsiest yahoo in the world. He's a tryin ta tell me iffin ah didn't fall over my ownlyest feet I woulda never fell."

"That isn't what I said," Doc argued. "I just said if you would watch where you are going instead of talking all the time you wouldn't have fallen."

Festus growled in frustration. "I'm a tellin you Doc, and youse can ask Sam, that there barrel was made from the baddest kinda wood ever. There weren't no way ta grab ahold of that anywheres. It was all a happin before we knowd it an if I'm lyin I'm dyin."

"I still say it could have been avoided." The doctor protested.

"You stop your hoorahin and Im a tellin ya, ya pill pusher youse air justa lookin fur a reason ta charge me more money."

Doc yelled, "Like you've ever paid me for anything."

"Looka here I otter find me another doctor who don't thannk about nuthin but money." Festus threatened.

Scrubbing his finger across his moustache Doc replied, "Good luck with that. The nearest doctor is 150 miles away; start walkin"

Festus was sputtering and Matt scratching his head walked away. As he sat down next to Kitty she asked, "What now?"

Looking at the two friends stiil arguing Matt explained, "It's the same old stuff. You know they love to get on each other's nerves."

Just then the twins asked what everyone wanted to drink as they were going up to the bar. Kitty said she was fine, Matt ordered a rye, and their husbands each ask for a beer. By this time most of the cowboys were feeling no pain. One of them named Otis looked at the twins and looked again. He shook his head and blinked his eyes.

"Well I'll be," Otis said. "Boys, I think we got us two pretty little twins here." He put a hand on each of them. The girls tried to pull away.

Dale, the foreman, came over and said,"Well two for the price of one." He grabbed Linda and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"Now see here little missy, me and the boys just want to have a little fun. He tried to put his arm around her while one of the other men tried to grab the other twin and put her on the bar. Doolin and Crimps were on their feet headed for the cowboys when Matt stopped them by saying, "Wait here let me take care of this."

The Marshal strode over to the foreman and told him, "Let her go!"

"Why Marshal that's their job to entertain us."

"No, they are...just then Crimps came running toward the foreman and knocked his drink out his hand. The younger man slammed him into the bar and Doolin came after them and the cowboy said, "Get outta here old man."

Matt grabbed Doolin's arm as he reached for the younger man who had swung a fist at the Marshal. Then pandemonium broke loose. Feet and hands were flying everywhere and no one was sure who they were hitting or why. Chairs were broken and tables were tipped over. The saloon girls had escaped to the top of the stairs. Kitty was behind the bar with Sam who was getting the rifle out when a drover came flying across the bar, knocked Sam into the liquor bottles and mirror. Sam staggered and put his hand down to steady himself and sliced his hand open on broken glass. There was blood everywhere.

Kitty wrapped his hand in a towel as she yelled for Doc. He came running and told her to put pressure on the wound while he went to get his bag. As Doc hurried out the door one of the cowboys came sailing through the window and fell at his feet. The doctor stepped over him with not even a glance.

Newly came through the batwing doors raised his gun and began shooting into the ceiling. Most of the combatants stopped what they were doing but the foreman had Crimps by the neck choking him against the bar. Linda now on the bar with her sister grabbed a whiskey bottle and swung it at Dale. Just at that moment Matt came at the foreman who ducked and the bottle hit the big man on the side of the head.

From Kitty's perspective everything, at that moment, seemed to move in slow motion. The bottle came up and hit the Marshal in the temple. Horrified she and Linda watched him fall sideways onto a table and it collapsed under him. He lay motionless. Kitty couldn't leave Sam and was in agony as Newly, Laura, and Linda rushed to Matt's side.

Newly ran to Kitty and asked, "Where do you keep extra towels?"

"Is he breathing? There are more towels in the backroom."

He hurried toward the backroom as Doc came into the Long Branch. "What in tarnation happened here?" He asked as he rushed over to Matt. He checked his vitals and instructed Newly and several of the men to take him upstairs. "At least he's alive but he's going to have an awful headache in the morning

"Take him to my room." Kitty told them and at that point she didn't care what anyone thought."

Looking at the blood soaked towel around Sam's hand the doctor told Festus, who was hobbing around, to get some clean water and bring it upstairs for Sam and Matt.

"You betcha Doc,"

In the meantime the Foremen and the cowboys, still standing, were helping their wounded out the door. Dobie and Laura were trying to calm down Linda who was hysterical after hitting the Marshal.

Kitty and Doc were in one of the front bedrooms with Sam. He had given the bartender some laudenum and had the redhead cleaning the wound as best she could. "I'm going to check on Matt you stay with Sam. She looked at him with anguish in her sapphire eyes. The kindly doctor patted her shoulder. "I know you want to be with him but our Marshal has a pretty hard head. He has recovered from things that would have killed a lesser man. He'll be fine. Sam needs you now."

Getting drowsey Sam told her to go to Matt but she told him she was staying right there. "If there's an emergency Doc will call me. You go to sleep now."

When Doc returned Kitty was looking at Sam, sound asleep now, thinking how lucky she was to have him in her life. He was much more than employee.

Doc was all business now. Washing his hands he informed her, "I left Festus with Matt. Newly is making sure all the drovers are gone, he got money from the foreman for damages, and has the girls, Burke, and Louie cleaning things up. Now let's check that wound for glass slivers and get that stitched up. By the way your boyfriend will be fine."

Kitty arched an eyebrow at him, "My boyfriend?"  
. "Well whatever he is to you." The physician had a mischievous look on his face.  
"You know Doc, sometimes you are an old scudder." She laughed for the first time since the chaos had started downstairs.

mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm

An hour later upon entering her bedroom she was amazed to see Matt sitting up talking to Festus. He had a big lump on the side of his head and the left side of his face was starting to bruise. Along with the scratches he looked like he had been in a war.

She grinned at him. "Doc was right you have got a hard head."

Fetus got up so she could sit in the chair closest to the Marshal. "Ya know Miss Kitty I never seed anyone git well as fast as ole Matthew. Ta tell you the plainedy truth ah was plumb surrprized when he opened his eyes."  
"How do you feel Cowboy? That was sure some jolt you took down there." She told him.

He moved his head and winced in pain. "What hit me?"

"Well," she began, "You went to get the foreman off Crimps, Dale ducked as Linda was about to hit him with a whiskey bottle and hit you. She was hysterical."  
Doc gave Dobie some pills to calm her down and they went back to the Dodge House. Sam is in my old bedroom he got cut pretty badly on broken glass but is resting easy."

"What a day Kitty. I swear the next time I take a day off I am sneaking over here and whisking you away." Matt told her.  
Festus offered, "We could all go a fishin."

The lovers looked at each other. They realized when they went a fishin now little fishin got done. Having quality time during the dayime with no one around was rare.

Festus went on talking to himself as he mosyed out of the room. "We could even ask ole Doc to come along an then have a fishy fry the way Aunt Theodore showed me wen I was a kid."

They rolled their eyes at each other. Kitty moved to sit on the bed beside him and took his hand. "Well I guess I better sleep in another room tonight."

Moving cautiously the Marshal pulled her against his chest and whispered, "Don't you dare." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked at him in amazement. "Doc said you recover faster than anyone he knows but I think you are beating your own record." Reaching up the redhead gently put her lips to his. He circled her waist with his arm.

Their hearts began beating faster as he began exploring her mouth. As she groaned there was a knock at the door. She got up reluctantly, Opening the door she noticed Doc looked at her flushed face and said with asperity, "REALLY!" Kitty blushed. Before she could close it Newly came through the door and close on his heels were Crimps and Doolin and the twins.

"She wouldn't settle down until she saw you was alright Marshal." Dobie explained.

The Crimps and Doolins were apologizing for the injury that he received and then offered money for the damages. Kitty told them it was taken care of.

Matt told them he would be fine and Doc echoed his sentiments.

Newly came over to the Marshal and asked, "Marshal, Miss Pry is outside the batwing doors. She heard you got hurt and wants to know if you are bringing the hooligans over tomorrow."

Doc said, "No."

Matt said, "Probably."

Doc walked away shaking his head saying, "Incorrigible."

Newly then turned to Kitty and told her the saloon was cleaned up but she needed a new window, chairs, and tables. He offered come over and help her the next morning since Sam was out of commssion.

She thanked him profusely as she sat on the bottom of her bed.

Everyone seemed ready to leave when Festus came limping in the door as fast as he could. He exclaimed, "Ya gotstah hide me quick Miss Kitty my cousin Hard Luck Henry Haggen just came through the doors.",

Matt asked Kitty, "Is it midnight yet?" She shook her head no.

He then advised everyone to get out the backstairs as they heard these words, "Has anyone seen ma cuszin Festus Haggen and can anyone get me a glace a whiskey? Miss Kitty is you upstairs?"

To Kitty Matt said softy but urgently, as they heard his footsteps, "Barricade the door!"

Fin


End file.
